


Cold as Ice

by fireynovacat



Series: Stars above, earth below [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Drugging, Cold Weather, On the Run, Rainbow Plane Universe, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Cosmic's trust issues build. Really, they should just avoid people all together.





	Cold as Ice

Cosmic shivered and curled further in on themself. They had taken shelter from the snow under a bridge, lighting a small fire to hopefully heat the can of soup. They probably should have stayed in the shelter, but the woman there made them ...uneasy. Something about the look in her eye. 

They hadn't kept any of the food that didn't have tamper proof packaging. Hell, they didn't trust anyone father than they could throw that person. And this woman not even that. So they had crept out after getting some packaged food into the brewing storm.  _ Rather be freezing than dead.  _

Sighing they used the rusty tongs they had to grab the can and pour the bean soup into a faded old mug. Not the warmest. But they were starving. Sipping from their mug they leaned towards the flame, listening closely. The snow was slowing to a stop and they faintly heard voices.

The archer perked up, listening as their instincts flared.  _ Danger danger danger _ . Lights, probably flashlights flared in the distance and the voices got closer. Cosmic immediately threw dirt on their fire and started scattering and burying it. Quickly gathering and packing the camp into their pack and standing, pressing against the wall to hide.

"Lucy drugged the food. With the storm that thing had to stop and eat somewhere close."  _ Them. The Hunt.  _ "That bridge, probably." "Why are we even trying? It's cold. We can just leave it out here." "No, command wants a live one for bait."  _ Bait for what? Nobody would come rescue me. _

The group was getting closer.  _ Don't notice me. Don't notice me.  _ They slipped out the other side before staring at the frozen river. An idea presented itself. They stood at the other end of the tunnel and waited. "There it is!" Cosmic raised their hands up as the two men and one woman in thick coats, masks, and various weapons unknowingly stepped into the ice. 

"Please don't kill me." They 'begged'.

The group laughed.  _ Your mistake. _

The archer shifted, the world was bigger. Senses sharper. They let loose fire from their maw. It hit the ice in front of the trip. "Missed!" The woman, Lucy, of course;  _ You should be ashamed,  _ crowed, "You missed!" Before a loud crack, split the cold air.  _ Missed? Ha!  _ With a howl the three plunge into the freezing river. Cosmic scrambles to fly away before the group recovered. That is if they could.

_ Never going to any sort of shelter again. If I hadn't been suspicious and stayed or even left with those pastries I'd be dead or worse. _

Cosmic doesn't trust. 


End file.
